A Girl like You in a Place like This?
by TBD
Summary: Danny runs into the last person he expects, in the last place he would have thought to find her. A DL fic.
1. Remembering

**A Girl like You in a Place like This?**

Summary:

Danny runs into the last person he expects, in the last place he would have thought to find her. A D/L fic.

A/N: In this story Lindsay's friends were never shot and therefore Danny never went to Montana.

I don't own anyone. They all belong to CBS.

This is my first fic, so comments and constructive criticism are welcome but please no burners. I don't want to be burnt at the stake my first time out.

Thanks so much to Sally Jetson for being my beta.  
This fic would have never made it past my word processor without you :)

Chapter 1: Remembering

Danny sits at the bar drinking his beer and checking out the scene around him. A brunette quickly meets his eye but he turns away hurriedly. She isn't his type, not anymore. He notices a cute red head at a table with some friends and gives her his trademark smirk. Almost at once the grin is returned, and a few moments later said red head approaches him. Small talk is made, names are exchanged and drinks are consumed. It doesn't take long for a suggestion to creep into the conversation and the couple to leave the bar together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny awakes to find himself in a strange bed, and not alone. He gets up, finds his clothes and vacates as quickly and silently as possible. This has become his routine, a far cry from where he was a year ago.

FLASHBACK:

_He couldn't believe it; Lindsay had finally come to him. Him, Danny Messer! He had almost given up hope... almost ... but she was finally his. He stroked the head of hair that lay on his naked chest and once again thanked his lucky stars, as she stirred beside him. He had never felt this happy, and he knew that it was only partially from the incredible sex the night before. Sex was one thing he hadn't had in a while… not since he realized what, or who, he really wanted. He couldn't help but smile now that he really had her._

_As she opened her eyes and brown eyes met blue a smile surfaced on both their faces. He pulled her closer to him, "Good Morning."_

"_Morning." Her mouth proceeded to find his as she pressed her entire body more firmly against him. The kiss was soft and tender but quickly started to go deeper and become more intense as they each fought for control. Suddenly Danny flipped them over so that now his weight was pressing down on her and there was no space between their warm bodies._

A cell phone rang in the distance. From the sound Danny knew it was Mac, knew he had to answer it, knew he had to stop… if only his body and hormones would become aware of it.

_Somehow he found the will power to stop. "Sorry Babe, have to answer it", as he pressed one last kiss to her forehead. He ran as fast as he could (which wasn't very fast considering his body's preoccupation from just moments ago), and retrieved the jeans he was wearing the night before that never made it to the bedroom._

"_Messer"…"Yeah Mac, I'll be there as soon as I can"... "Bye."_

_Lindsay walked into the living room wearing only a sheet wrapped around her body, hair still messed up, and lips slightly swollen. Danny thought it's the most beautiful he had ever seen her; his lower region seemed to agree which unfortunately wasn't a great concept considering he knew he had to go._

"_Mac called you in?"_

"_Yeah. How 'bout you come over later tonight after shift. I'll cook dinner, we can watch the game, and maybe have a repeat performance of last night?"_

_Lindsay stood nervously and stared at the floor. "Um, I can't tonight. I'm sorry."_

"_Girls night out, or you just need to wash your hair? Come to think 'bout it, if it's the second one I could lend you a hand," a smirk now evident on Danny's face._

"_Something like that, and I think I can manage on my own." A smile also making its way onto Lindsay's face. "We should probably get dressed and you should be on your way."_

"_Think it's too late to call in sick?"_

_She rolled her eyes and started collecting her clothing, which appeared to have made it all over the apartment. After they each finished dressing, they left the apartment, and Danny hailed Lindsay a cab to take her home._

"_Well Montana, I guess this is bye for now. Maybe we can do my plan tomorrow?"_

"_Maybe"_

_With that Lindsay's lips found Danny's. This time the kiss wasn't soft and tender but filled with passion, heat and something Danny couldn't place… longing… desperation… need? _

"_Goodbye Danny"_

_With that Lindsay disappeared into the cab and was gone._

END FLASHBACK

If only he had known. Known that that would be their last kiss, their last touch, the last time he would ever see her. If only he had known that she was really saying goodbye to him, and all they had, and could ever have together.


	2. Pygmy Wedding

A/N: Thanks to the wonderful reviewers and those of you who just took the time to read my fic. Since I am ahead in the chapter department I thought I would post a second one. The last one was a bit full of angst, so this one will be a little more light hearted. 

Thanks to Sally Jetson for the beta!

Again I own absolutely nothing.

Chapter 2: Pygmy Wedding

_Las Vegas:_

"Howdy Tex"

"Hey Pygmy. Haven't seen you in awhile. How's it all going? You hanging in there?"

"Pygmy??? What sort of nickname is Pygmy? I know I'm short, but Pygmy?"

"I kind of like it. Besides you've already rejected all of my other nicknames for you."

"You ever think that maybe there was a reason for that, and not just because you suck at coming up with them either. Maybe I just don't like nicknames. I do have a name you know, so why don't you try and use that."

"Whatever…. Pygmy." The man just barely managed to avoid the swat aimed for his gut, but a small smile escaped from his companion so he knew he wasn't in trouble.

"So really, how is it all going?"

A small sigh escaped as she decided how best to answer his question. "I don't know. This isn't really how I imagined I would be spending my life."

He placed an arm reassuringly around her shoulders. "It will be okay. It won't be forever. You'll be back pestering me all day in no time."

"Yeah, what did you ever do without me?" A small smile appeared on her face. He could always make her smile. He reminded her of home… well not home … but a place she used to know.

She glanced at her watch and knew she had to leave, had to return to her new life, her new routine. "Well Tex, I need to hit the road. It's time to embarrass myself once again."

"Hang in there Kiddo. It won't be forever." With that they parted ways.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_New York:_

Danny made it into work late, wearing the same clothes as the night before; still smelling of smoke and alcohol. He reached his locker and quickly grabbed a new pair, only to realize that all his cloths were dirty. _I really have to make it home to MY place one of these nights. Guess what I have on is as good as it's going to get._

Danny walked out of the locker room and hoped he could make it to his desk without anyone realizing he was late. No such luck as Flack rounded the corner and nearly bumped into him, "Yo Danno. Looks like someone had a fun time last night," gesturing to the still rumpled clothing.

"What can I say? The ladies can't resist the Messer Magic." A smile plastered to his face. _Well, apparently one could…but let's not go there… again_.

"If only I had your luck with the ladies Messer. See with me ladies don't hightail it after only one night, and I actually learn their first names."

"Is there something you wanted or are you just here to grab some pointers?" _I learn their first names! Last night I was with Jessica, Jennifer… well it started with a J anyway. _

"Actually I was wondering if you heard about Joey?" Joey was a friend who had grown up with Flack. Danny and Joey had become friends over the years and the three of them often hung out.

"No, what's up? Did Sarah finally kick him out?" _How on earth had he managed to stay with one girl for so long I think I'll never know._

"Nope. He popped the question. Getting married in Vegas this weekend, apparently they didn't feel like waiting. Guess who's invited?"

_Married! Joey??? "_Never thought I 'd see that happen. Why would I want to go to a wedding? Aren't weddings all girly, flowers, dresses, tulle, etc?"

"Tool?? What the hell is tool? And haven't you ever seen wedding crashers, great place to pick up chicks. Plus the whole Vegas part of the deal. It's going to be one hell of a bachelor's party."

_Forgot about that part. _"When do we leave?"


	3. Exotic Delights

A/N: Thank you to you who reviewed the first two chapters of my fic, and also thank you to those who are just reading :)

Since I've already written the first 10 chapters and have the first 9 beta'd, I thought I would give you the third chapter today (hopefully this will make you all nice and hooked).

More Danny/Flack humour in this one though there will be more angst later on.

Thanks to Sally Jetson for being the best beta I've ever had (and I'm not just saying that because you're the only beta I've ever had).

Don't own anything.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Exotic Delights:

_Las Vegas:_

Danny and the guys arrived in Vegas, left their gear in their rooms and headed out on the town as soon as was humanly possible. They has already made it to a few casinos and gambled some money away, including Flack who lost $100 playing Texas Hold'em.

"They bloody cheat. What were the odds that he would get a straight and beat my two pairs," at which point Danny tried to explain probability and 'outs' to a slightly drunk and furious Flack. Needless to say he didn't get far, and the incident was forgotten as two almost clad women passed by.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party eventually moved on to more traditional bachelor activities and they found themselves at "Armando's Exotic Delights."

"Now, this is more like it," Danny stated while rubbing his hands together. _I don't know where to look. It feels like Christmas and I can't wait to see which present unwraps itself first_.

"Joey I was a little worried about the whole getting married thing at first, but I think you getting hitched is wonderful. If you weren't, I wouldn't be able to die a happy man like I'll be able to after tonight," joked Flack as he gave a couple of firm slaps to Joey's back.

"Hey, I'm planning on enjoying myself tonight. Sarah says that I am welcome to look as long as I don't touch. Shouldn't really be a problem in here," as Joey pointed to two large, and I mean LARGE, men standing to the side and observing the floor in case any customers got a little too 'into' the performance. "Now I think I am going to get me a front row seat, you two coming?" gesturing to Flack and Danny.

"Flack and I'll just grab some drinks. Save us seats." _Cause I am planning on getting close with the ladies tonight. Heaven knows I need a distraction and I think this will be just the ticket._

As the two of them went to the bar to get the drinks Flack took a good look at Danny. "So how are you holding up? Glad you came?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" _What's he getting at?_

"I just mean you've been down lately. Ever since… you know. Anyway I thought this trip would be good for you"

"Yeah well… yeah. What happened, happened. I'm over it. Let's not go all made for TV movie." _I mean I'm over it… mostly… most of the time. At least 98.6 of the time I don't think about her. Well maybe closer to 63.4, and hey that's a pass. _

"All right. Matter dropped," as Flack ordered their various drinks.

The lights fell as the girl on stage finished her maneuvers and retrieved her Viking hat.

"Our next Lovely Lady is a little bit country and can lasso any of you bad boys," the announcer called as a new girl took her place, backlit on the stage. "Give it up for. …Dakota!" The lights came on to reveal a brunette wearing a very small cowgirl outfit.

"Holy Cow, that ain't Dakota," Flack declared as he stared at the stage.

All Danny could utter was "Montana."


	4. Turn of the Pole

A/N: Here is the forth chapter. Thanks again for all of the wonderful reviews (let's keep them coming). Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to CBS (and I am not CBS).

Thanks again to Sally Jetson for the beta.

**Chapter 4: Turn of the Pole**

The lights were almost blinding, which Lindsay was thankful for. She could only see into the first few rows and the rest of the occupants were hidden. _I really don't need to know exactly how many people are staring at me right now_.

She hated this part. Over the weeks it hadn't gotten much easier. Once she got a rhythm going she found that she got into her dance and even fed off of the crowd, but the beginning, when she was just standing there, with all eyes upon her, always made her feel like a deer in the headlights.

The music started and so did she. The tease being the first part of her performance as she slowly and seductively rid herself of her excess clothing one piece at a time. Soon she was left with only a g-string, a sequined bra, stilettos and a red cowboy hat_. Silver lining of all of this humiliation is at least I'm in the best shape of my life. _

Then came the acrobatics as she used the pole to contort her body into the various positions. _Thank God Cat taught me a thing or two_. The bra was then tossed aside to a roar of the crowd as she chose her mark as to where she would make her money for the night. A fat man in the front row caught her attention. He was a regular and seemed to have taken a fancy to her, which meant the money would be good, and it was as he deposited a couple of crisp $50 into her g-string in exchange for some added attention.

She then moved on to a bachelor party to her left were she once again received some bills, though smaller this time. She gave the groom to be a quick kiss on the cheek and soon her song was almost over. One last twirl on the pole before she made her exit back stage. Another show done, another piece of her soul collapsed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny stared at the stage, his drink forgotten, everything forgotten except for her. _It's her. It's really her. But this isn't her. This isn't my Montana, taking her cloths off in front of strangers. It took me months to get her to take her cloths off in front of me. She wouldn't do this. This isn't her… or is it? Did I ever really know her at all?_

Flack looked at his friend and back at the stage, and back and forth again. He saw the internal battle Danny was having with himself. He saw Danny's expression change from shock, to confusion, to longing and finally to anger. Danny made a sudden move towards the stage, but Flack was quicker and held him back.

"No Danny. Not like this, not here."

"Give me one good reason why not. I mean what the HELL is she doing up THERE?"

"I'll give you two good reasons why not, and they both have no neck," as Flack pointed to the two large bouncers off to the side. "Come on, let's get some air," and with that Flack pulled Danny from the club.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't get it. She leaves New York, leaves her career, her life"_… me…_ "for what? So she can take her cloths off in front of strangers. Does that make any sense to you?" _It sure doesn't to me_.

"Yeah, I mean we have good clubs like this in New York too." Danny gave his friend a venomous glare and was ready to strike. "But that's not the point," Flack responded sheepishly.

"Wait and talk to her Dan. Let her explain. Maybe she's in some kind of trouble that we don't know about. Just wait till later. Don't go scaring her off and creating a big commotion."

_Trouble? Montana's in trouble? I swear if any of those perverts in there lays a hand on her…_


	5. The Gig is Up

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews (keep them coming), and I hope you are still enjoying it. This chapter should answer some of your questions. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(

Thanks to **Sally Jetson **for the beta.

**  
**

**Chapter 5: The Gig is Up**

"One of your girls is an old friend of mine. Could you pass along something for her? It's really important." Flack asked the bartender as he subtly flashed his badge.

"Umm.. sure."

"Thanks man."

Flack left the club and saw a still furious Danny pacing outside.

"Alright Casanova. Time to get you back to the hotel and away from here. Now," and with that Flack dragged Danny into the nearest cab.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 4:15 am and Lindsay was still hanging around the club although her shift ended a few hours ago. She had changed into her "normal" clothes , though they were still more revealing then she liked (a tight black tube top and a mini jean skirt), and decided to hang around the bar, watching, listening.

She saw her boss Armando, coming out from the back rooms talking to some associates. She made her way in that direction and pretended to chat up one of the few patrons left. It wasn't unusual for the girls who worked here to pick up a little extra cash going above and beyond the call of duty after hours. As she charmed the mostly drunk balding man in front of her, she kept her true attention on the conversation happening behind her.

"The cops are getting close boss. It's getting too hot."

"The cops don't know anything. Just keep a level head. The only way they can connect us to the murders of those girls is if they find the bodies and that's not going to happen."

"But what if they do, what if they find them?"

"You dug a good 12 feet down right? And wrapped them in plastic?"

"12 feet? I thought you said 12 inches!"

Armando gave his underling a glare that made the object of his wrath suddenly sweat profusely.

"Where did you bury them?"

"Behind the old gas station on route 50, but I wrapped them in plastic. Please don't kill me boss."

With that Armando gave another one of his men a nod and the underling was taken away, most likely never to be seen again. Armando addressed his last man; "It will be day light soon. We will have to rebury the girls tomorrow. Make sure it is done right this time." With a nod the man left and Armando returned to his business.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsay excused herself from her conversation, a huge smile on her face. _Maybe it won't be much longer now_. She left the club and made a quick call.

"Jim, it's me. I think we finally got them." _My work here is almost done._

"Yo Luce," the bartender from inside used her alias to catch her attention. "Sorry Jim, I have to go. I'll be there soon."

"What's up?" _Please don't be suspicious... please don't know anything._

"A guy came in and left this for you. Said it was important," he handed her a business card. "Thanks Ben."

Lindsay looked at the card: _NYPD – CSI: Detective Daniel Messer_

And penned underneath: _Flamingo Rm 811_

It felt like Lindsay's heart had stopped beating. She stared at the card, willing it to make sense to her. _Why is he here? How'd he find me? What does he want? Does he still care?_

Finally she slipped the card into her pocket and grabbed a cab. She'd deal with it later, she had other business now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please use the little bottom below :)


	6. Reminders of the Past

**A/N:** Thanks again for all of the reviews. I love reading what everyone thinks!

Here is the next chapter in the saga.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, if I did I could afford to pay back my student loans.

Thanks again to **Sally Jetson** for the Beta :)

**Chapter 6: Reminders of the Past**

Lindsay entered the building which she had gotten so used to over the past year and yet in which she hadn't stepped foot during the last 6 weeks. The familiar sight of the lab techs hurrying here and there through the glass walls brought a smile to her face. _I guess crime didn't stop while I was gone_.

"Well hello Miss Munroe," the receptionist greeted.

_What did she just say?_ She knew the receptionist was just welcoming her back but she couldn't help but think back to another time that that phrase had been uttered. Another time, another place, a lifetime ago.

"Umm hi. Is Captain Brass around?"

"He's waiting for you with the others in conference room one." Lindsay muttered her thanks and continued down the hallway. She turned the corner and plowed straight into Hodges. "Oh sorry Lindsay. I have to hurry and get these results to Grissom. I think the killer might have been Siegfried or Roy; the hair turned out to be from a Panthera tigris tigris, also know as a White Bengal tiger."

_Tiger. That was the first time I saw him. He was such an ass… a deadly smoldering hot ass, but an ass. He soon proved me wrong…_

"Nice top by the way," Hodges mentioned as he continued to stare at her protruding chest and tight shirt, bringing Lindsay out of her reverie.

"Umm thanks. I have to go..." She self-consciously folded her arms across her chest and finally entered the conference room only to hear the tail end of an argument that had started while her teammates waited for her.

"Come on man, how can you say that the Cowboys are the best, the Colts won the Super Bowl," Warrick tried to explain.

"_Tell me you know a little something about football, please."_  
"_Is that so hard to believe?"_  
"_No, it's just dangerous. I might ask you to marry me."_

"Lindsay, you're here. What do you have for us? Please tell me we can finally put these scumbags away for good," Brass asked.

"What?" _Oh right, the case. What I've devoted my life to the last 6 weeks and the reason that I'm here_. It only took a moment for Lindsay to shift back into work mode.

"Armando has the bodies buried behind an old gas station on highway 50. He is planning on reburying them tomorrow night. Those bodies should give us all the evidence we need and we might even be able to catch his men in the act."

"Way to go Pygmy!" This time Nick wasn't fast enough as Catherine did the honours and gave him a quick slap to the head.

Catherine then came forward to give Lindsay a hug of support and congratulations. "Good work Linds. We'll get him this time. Hopefully with the evidence we won't need your testimony to put Armando and his crew away for good."

"Thanks Cat, for everything."

Catherine smiled and pulled away. "Come on Jim, Warrick, we've got bodies to find and a bad guy to nab," and with that they left the room.

As they left the room Nick approached her. "Come on Linds let's go celebrate. My girlfriend is out of town so I'm all yours."

"Thanks Tex, but I have somewhere else I have to be," Lindsay replied uncertainly as she fingered the card burning a hole in her pocket.


	7. Only Strummer Knows

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who took the time to read my fic and especially to those of you who reviewed. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot.

Thanks to **SallyJetson** for the Beta.

**Chapter 7: Only ****Strummer Knows:**

Lindsay walked the casino floor of the Flamingo quickly. All around her slot machines rang out and lights flashed but she didn't see any of it as she tried to navigate her way through the maze to the hotel elevators. Inside the elevator, her body was finally still but her mind was not as she proceeded to rise towards her destination.

_I can't see him again... but he deserves an explanation… but am I strong enough to give him one?_

The doors opened but she remained rooted in place, unmoving. The doors closed and it made its descent once again, taking its motionless occupant with it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny stared out from his balcony on to the view of Vegas. The first light of morning had started and everything was tinted with the colours of the new day. His thoughts hadn't left her as he imagined her somewhere in the city below. In the last year he had never felt closer to her, and yet further away. He wondered if she had received his note, if she even cared if she had, and he cursed Flack for the thousandth time for his plan, all the while staring off into the endless view.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had only taken Lindsay seven rides up and down the elevator to finally decide to exit the car (actually it had only taken six rides but when she finally had decided to exit she happened to be on the 15th floor instead of the eighth, and so had to wait for it once again). Now she stood in the correct hallway, unsure of whether to turn left or right: unsure of which path she should follow.

_If I don't see him things will stay as they are… desolate. If I do see him…what will happen? Will he be glad? Will he be angry? Will I only hurt him more? Will I hurt myself more?_

The words of The Clash had never seemed more true than in that moment, _"Should I stay or should I go?"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny hated waiting; hated feeling useless and that things were out of his control. He hadn't had control of his life since Aiden's replacement had strolled into it. He hadn't chosen to fall for her, yearn for her, change for her, but he had and he couldn't get any of it back, any of himself back from before he met her. She had stolen his heart and now held it hostage, sinking her claws deeper into its flesh, slowly ripping him apart. Everything he did, he did for her, or because of her, or to forget her.

_And I wouldn't give up any of the pain if it meant I could be with her again, even for just a moment._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

Eventually Lindsay realized there was a plaque indicating which rooms were down which hallway (little slow considering she was paid to be observant for a living). This piece of information had delivered her here, in front of room 811. The man she ran away from was behind this door, only a few feet away. She hadn't even set eyes upon him and yet her knees were already weak. He had always had a power over her. She always lost all rational thought when in his presence and this had both scared and thrilled her. The scared side was winning out this morning as she again thought about if she was doing the right thing.

"_If I go there will be trouble, an' if I stay it will be double."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

Danny, lost in his thoughts, jumped as a knock sounded from his door. He stood there for a few moments dumbfounded and lifeless. Finally he strode to the door, not looking through the peephole to tempt fate, but flung it wide. He stared at the visitor, as all thoughts left his mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stood in silence, each frozen in front of the other.

Finally the visitor broke the stillness. "Hi Danny. Can I come in?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** See they finally saw each other :) Next chapter's title is: **Confrontations** ;)

Also this chapter's title, **Only ****Strummer Knows**, is an allusion to Joe Strummer who was the front man for The Clash who sang _"_Should I stay or should I go?". Thanks for reading!


	8. Confrontations

**A/N** Thanks you to those of you who reviewed (I can't believe I am almost at 50!). Here's the next chapter. I'm raising the rating a little due to some language and whatnot. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine and I'm not making a cent.

Thanks once again to the wonderful **SallyJetson** for the beta and encouragement.

**Chapter 8: Confrontations:**

"Hi Danny. Can I come in?" Lindsay asked uncertainly.

Danny moved to let her pass and closed the door behind her.

"Nice room."

"Thanks."

An awkward silence filled the air, as neither knew what to say to the other. Danny stared at Lindsay while Lindsay looked at anything and everything but Danny.

Finally Danny couldn't take it anymore. "I saw you at the club." _Yeah, great start. Don't tell her that you miss her just remind her that she's a stripper. Stupid. _

"I figured, since you left your card and all." _Were you hoping for a private show or something? Is that why I'm here?_

"And you're doing that because…?" _Come on Montana, let me in a little, tell me if you're in trouble. Let me help._

"I don't see how that is any of your business. I didn't ask you to come here and butt into my life." _God this is not going well._

_Fuck, this isn't going well._

By this time, both had squared their bodies to one another and were on the defensive. All that stood between their glares were air molecules and even they were heading for the hills to get out of the line of fire.

"What's the deal with using the name Dakota anyway? That's my thing!"

"You think you're the only one able to name people after states? Like it was really that ingenious in the first place."

The distance between them became less and less as the argument heated up.

"That's not the point. The point is that was OUR thing." _ Damn it._

"YOU only called me THAT because you were trying to be an ASS and remind me that I wasn't good enough." _Take that._

"At the start, but you very well know it was more than that. That WE were more than that. If you didn't you wouldn't have slept with me." _Forgot that little detail didn't ya_.

Even though they were only a foot apart, their voices had risen several decibels over what would be deemed acceptable in polite company.

"Maybe I just needed a good lay. Ever think of that?"

"So you admit I was good then!"

Lindsay opened her mouth to respond, but found she couldn't find the words. Danny took this opportunity to violently slam his lips against hers, not waiting for permission as he forced his tongue inside her mouth. Lindsay immediately responded, wrapping her arms around his neck and using her tongue to fight back for control. Danny quickly placed one hand in her curls and another on her ass pulling her flush against him. He then moved his hand back down to play with the hem of her shirt before pulling it over her head. She released her hold around his neck just long enough to remove the offending garment and to pull at his shirt, releasing all of the buttons onto the floor before he shrugged it off. A small smile played at her lips as she realized that his usual undershirt was missing and she could have complete access to his chest without any further fuss. Her arms were back around him again and his hands were on her ass as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him tightly. He used his tongue and suckled on one of her breasts and then the other. Lindsay was thankful that bras were optional accessories for strippers.

Soon more clothing was removed, and moans and groans filled the air as they found their rhythm, clinging desperately to one another, neither one willing to let go.


	9. The Afternoon After

**A/N:** Thank you so much to those who continue to review, as well as those lurking out in space. Here is the after math of Danny and Lindsay's 'confrontation'. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Most of the characters belong to CBS though the plot is mine.

Special thanks to **SallyJetson** for the beta.

**Chapter 9: The Afternoon After:**

Danny woke for the second time in his life with a sleeping Lindsay Monroe curled securely in his arms. He didn't dare wake her as he wanted this feeling to last for as long as possible, and he didn't know how she would react to what had happened when she was no longer in the heat of the moment.

Lindsay stirred beside him and finally opened her eyes, closing them quickly to keep them away from the strong afternoon sunshine coming through the curtains. "Hey."

"Hey," Danny responded as he gently rubbed her back. "How'd you sleep?"

"Mmmm… good. You?"

"Me too," Danny added as he planted a sweet kiss to her forehead.

They continued to lie there, wrapped in each other's arms, bathing in the comfort they found there.

"Linds… Why Vegas?"

"mmmm?"

"Why did you choose to move to Vegas?"

Lindsay fully awake now opened her eyes and moved away slightly to lean on one elbow. "I couldn't stay in New York anymore. Cat's a cousin of my Mom's friend from Bozeman, and she helped me get a job at the Vegas crime lab."

"Crime lab? So what was the whole stripper thing about? They must pay you even less in Vegas than they do in New York."

Lindsay gave him a playful slap to the chest. "Actually, that was just for a case. I was working undercover to try and get information about the owner. Several girls who worked there over the past few months had disappeared and we couldn't get anything on the guy any other way."

"_Was _for a case? As in past tense? As in no longer?"

"Yeah. I got the info we needed last night. They should be finding the evidence we need as we speak."

"You do realize that going undercover is not part of the CSI job description, right?"

"Yes, but there wasn't anyone else and we really needed to get this guy. Jim was going to do it but he couldn't fit into the outfits."

"Yeah I think some of the patrons may have become suspicious and asked for their money back."

Danny's hand started to find its way into Lindsay's hair as he gently stroked through her curls. Lindsay's hand found its way to his chest as she traced small circles with her finger tips.

"So why are you here?"

"Friend of mine is getting married"

"When?"

Danny moved slightly to have a look at his watch. "Fuck. About an hour ago."

"Smooth Dan. Real smooth."

"He'll understand. I'll join them for dinner afterwards. You should come. Flack'll be there and I'm sure he would want to see ya. Plus we could spend more time together before my flight back tonight."

"I have to work," and with that Lindsay extracted herself from Danny and the bed to start collecting her various items of clothing.

"Does that mean you have to leave now? Like right this second?" Danny was now sitting up in bed trying to decide what had happened to change things from a few moments ago.

"I think it's best if we just make a clean break Danny."

Danny was now on his feet standing in front of a partially dressed Lindsay. "Break?? So this morning meant what exactly?"

"Danny…"

"No Montana, you can't tell me that what happened here meant nothing to you." Danny wrapped his arms around her waist to draw her closer to him.

"It's not that it meant nothing, but …. I live here and you live in New York. It wouldn't work."

"So move back to New York. You've got friends there. I'm sure Mac would give you your job back if you asked. He was saying the other day that he was hoping to get more money for resources."

"Danny, I have a life here. I am not just going to pack up everything and go back there. I'm sorry." Lindsay pulled away from Danny's embrace to finish getting ready to leave.

"Then long distance. It sucks but hey there's always phone sex, right?"

"No Danny. I can't. I just can't. I'm really sorry, but it wouldn't work." With that Lindsay returned to give him one more, quick kiss just beside the mouth. "Goodbye Danny."

"This ain't over Montana. Not by a long shot," Danny whispered into her forehead before finally letting her go. She grabbed her things and went to the door, giving one last backward glance before she was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny had now seen the love of his life leave him for a second time. Surprisingly it wasn't as bad the second time around. Over the past year he had started doubting that she had ever really cared for him, but now he was sure that his feelings were returned. Her heart wanted him, now he just had to get her head to realize it too.


	10. Beware the Boots

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who continues to read my fic. Sorry to those that thought Danny and Lindsay would ride off into the sunset in the last chapter, but they aren't there yet. Here is the continuation…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor have I ever own anything that rightfully belong to CBS.

Thanks to **SallyJetson** for the beta.

**Chapter 10: Beware the Boots**

Danny picked up his visitor's pass and waited at the end of the long corridor. It had been a month since his morning with Lindsay and he could still remember the feel of her body against his. His determination to have her permanently hadn't wavered and as soon as his plane had landed back in New York, he had put his plan into action. That left him here, waiting for his guide, flipping through four month old _Science_ magazines.

His attention was broken as he heard approaching footsteps. "I'm looking for a Detective Messer?"

"That'd be me. Danny Messer. How ya doing?" He offered to the dark haired man in front of him.

"Nick Stokes," replied the man as the two of them shook hands. "So you're the new CSI. Grissom, our boss, was supposed to come get you but he got called away, and I have to admit I'm still a little shaky on all the details."

"It's a CSI exchange program. I come here to work with you guys, while one of your people goes to my lab and works for us. Gives us an opportunity to learn how it's done on the other side of the country, learn some new tricks and all of that."

"Right, so that's where Greg ran off to. How long are you here and where are you from?"

"I'll only be here a month, and I'm from the NYPD, New York through and through."

"New York. We have a CSI who recently transferred from there. Maybe you two know each other."

"You don't say," Danny responded unable to withhold his grin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick showed Danny around the labs and introduced him to all of the techs, CSIs and other people he would be working with over the next month. Danny was actually very impressed with their set up. He had assumed that since New York was so much bigger than Vegas he'd be walking into a tiny hole of a lab (kind of like what he still pictured the Bozeman lab to be like), but he was wrong. They actually had even more equipment than New York and some that he'd only read about in the latest forensic journals.

_Maybe this won't be a total bust on the work front and I'll actually be able to tell Mac I learned something after convincing him this was a good idea (well, convincing Stella to convince Mac that it was a good idea). _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After their tour Nick escorted Danny back to the reception area, which was practically empty except for one man in the corner reading a cattle magazine.

"Well that's about it. I guess I will see you tomorrow for your first actual day. We should have you set up in the system by then so you won't need a visitor's pass."

"Sounds good. I look forward to working with ya."

The man sitting in the corner stood up as the sound of heels filled the hallway.

"Linds, I would like you to meet the new addition to the team, Danny Messer," Nick addressed Lindsay as he saw her approaching their small group.

Lindsay stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was standing with Nick. Danny, for his part, just smirked at her and bobbed slightly on the tips of his toes. _Told you it wasn't over Montana_.

"So, do you two know each other?" Nick wondered as he tried to interpret the look on his new partner's face.

"Yeah, we used to work together in New York," replied Lindsay still unsure of why Danny was standing in her lab's reception area. _Did he say "new addition"?_

"Linny. Sorry to interrupt but we have a reservation in 15 minutes," the man who had stood earlier, cautioned.

Danny, for the first time, actually paid notice to the man who had so far remained silent. He was probably in his 30s, and was above average height with brown hair. His hands were calloused and Danny supposed some women might find him attractive, in a way. There was nothing unusual about his appearance (smart pants, and a dark button up shirt), but then Danny noticed his footwear: cowboy boots. _I already don't like this guy_.

"Yeah, let's go," Lindsay stressed as she tried to remove herself and the man from the area as quickly as possible, though not fast enough as he addressed Danny: "I'm Jason by the way," …. "Linny's fiancée."

_Yep, definitely don't like this guy._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: I know that seems a little bit out of left field, but just bare with me…


	11. Man About a Dwarf

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who keeps on reading my fic and especially to those that review. I love reading your comments. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** They belong to CBS, I just play around with the characters for my own amusement.

Thanks to **SallyJetson** for the beta.

**Chapter 11: Man About a Dwarf**

It had been three days and Danny had not seen Lindsay once. Either he was out on a call, or she was, and since he was always working with either Grissom or Catherine, it was never just the two of them on a case.

He was now pacing his apartment (well Greg's apartment) trying to think about what his next move should be. _I kind of assumed that flying halfway across the country and rearranging the schedules of two labs for a girl would have had more of an effect._

He still couldn't believe what he had heard and kept trying to push it from his mind until he heard it directly from the horse's mouth, so to speak. This was much easier said then done.

His cell phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts. The call display read Grissom and Danny was thankful for a further distraction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny approached the scene just outside of the Planet Hollywood Resort and Casino. One would think that the sight of a 7-foot clown, stuffed into a 2-foot toy car, with a warrior axe stuck 6 inches into his skull would have captured his attention, but all Danny saw was who else was at the scene.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsay turned from the officer detailing the scene as she heard her name, but not her given one. "Montana, together again I see. What happened to Bozo? His car run out of gas or something?"

"Hey Danny. Officer Clements was just telling me that witnesses place our clown's time of death around 11." _That's it stay on work. Focus on Work, and not the fact that your heart is now beating a thousand times a second._

"Any idea where the axe came from?" _That's it. Stay with work. Don't scare her off._

"Well there is a Lord of the Rings convention happening inside. Didn't one of the characters in the movie have an axe?" _God, he looks great._

"So you're saying our giant clown was killed by a dwarf. Perfect."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny and Lindsay were now strolling through the casino, on their way to ask a man about a dwarf. Danny couldn't help but look over at Lindsay every few seconds. He decided it was now or never.

"So in the last month you met some random guy, and boom, you're engaged?"

"Danny we're at work. I won't have this conversation with you here," and with that Lindsay walked faster, but Danny soon caught up with her and grab her gently by the wrist. "No, if it was up to you, we wouldn't have this conversation at all."

Lindsay glared at the floor, unsure of what to do. She finally decided that he deserved to hear the truth, "I didn't get engaged in the last month to some random guy."

A look of hope entered Danny's face. _I knew it. I knew she wasn't engaged!_

Seeing her mistake Lindsay quickly corrected herself, "But, Dan, Jason wasn't lying. He IS my fiancée."

Confusion had now taken over as Danny shook his head slightly for it all to make sense. Suddenly it did. "How long Lindsay? How long have you been engaged?"

When Lindsay didn't immediately respond, Danny snapped and his grip on her arm tightened, "How FUCKING long have you been engaged to THAT… to that… BOZO?"

"Four years. Four years this summer. I'm sorry Danny," Lindsay replied quietly as tears filled her eyes.

Danny released her arm and stared at the woman in front of him. The woman he didn't know. The woman he wasn't sure he wanted to know.


	12. Interrogations

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone out there reading, and especially those who review too. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters.

Special thanks to **SallyJetson** for the beta, encouragement and the sometimes much needed pep talks.

**Chapter 12: Interrogations:**

After they had talked to the Gandalf impersonator who was running the show they decided they couldn't do anymore for the night and were now on their way to the lab to drop off the evidence they'd collected.

Danny hadn't given more than one word answers and had refused to even look at her while they worked the case. Now that he had some time to think he allowed himself to glance at her as she drove them back.

"Where's your ring?"

"My ring? My engagement ring? I don't wear it at work. Apparently diamond beats latex, so it's murder on the gloves." Lindsay replied as she navigated through the late night traffic.

"I've never seen you wear it and you don't have a tan line."

"What?" Lindsay asked taking a moment to look at Danny, but his expression was unreadable as he clarified his remarks. "If you wore the ring you'd have a tan line, or some type of mark. No mark, no ring."

"There's a ring," Lindsay affirmed as she focused back on the road.

A few minutes later Danny continued. "So you just don't wear it. And you've never told anyone in New York that you were engaged. It's one thing not to tell me, but you and Stell were close. Isn't marriage something girls tell each other?"

"Maybe I wanted to keep my private life just that, private."

"Maybe. Or maybe you don't want to get married," Danny surmised as they arrived at the lab.

"Why would I have said yes if I didn't want to get married?" Lindsay asked as she got out of the car and headed to the back to retrieve the evidence.

"I've absolutely no idea." Danny replied as he joined her at the back of the vehicle. "But one thing's for sure."

"What's that?" Lindsay turned with a box of evidence to find herself face to face with Danny, eyes locked with only the box separating their bodies. A gulp rose in her throat as Danny took the box, brushing the sides of her hands with his own, and never breaking contact with her eyes. "You don't love him."

With that Danny proceeded to take the evidence inside leaving Lindsay to stare at his back as he walked away from her.


	13. My Fish

**A/N:** Sorry the last chapter was a bit short and this one isn't much longer, but I felt they both worked better as stand alones. I might update sooner with the next one to make up for it.

So since Danny has been having a pretty rough time since he's gotten to Vegas, I figured he was in need of a little pep talk. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: All of CBS's characters belong to CBS (duh).

Thanks to **SallyJetson** for the beta.

**Chapter 13: My Fish**

"So are you and Lindsay getting sinful in Sin City?" Don inquired over the phone.

"Nope." Danny responded as he finished off the remains of his second beer.

"Why not? … How'd you mess it up this time?"

"What makes you think **I** messed it up?" W_hy is it that people always assume it's my fault? Yes I've messed up a few times, but so has everyone else. How come their idiosyncrasies are forgotten and mine are always brought up, again, and again and again… _Danny reached for another beer and quickly popped off the top before draining half of its contents.

"So it's not messed up?"

"No, it is." Danny responded as he took off his glasses and dragged his free hand down his face hoping to clear his mind. "Holy fuck is it ever."

"Ah. So how are you going to fix it?"

"Why do I always have to fix it? Why can't she bloody fix it for once?"

"Cause she's not interested?" Flack offered.

"Not helping." Danny's latest beer had now joined the remainder of its fallen brethren, but luckily a new one had taken its place.

"Well at least you're in a great fishing spot."

"Fishing…how is fishing going to help? Las Vegas is a desert; what sort of fishing is there around here?"

"The kind with boobs, long legs and incredible asses."

"I'm not ready for another fish, Don. I've tried other fish. I like MY fish. Why can't I just have my dang fish, DAMN IT!" And with that Danny threw his latest empty against the wall.

The bang was followed by shattering, followed by silence.

"Feeling better?"

"No."

"Ready for the fix-it plan yet?"

"No."

"Do you want your fish or not?"

"Yes."

"Then get off your ass Messer and get it!"

"How?"

"Do what fisherman do…use a little bait and then wait for it to come around and bite."

"Think it'd work?"

"You'll have her hook, line and sinker in no time."

_I can be bait. I would make great bait. Plus I like the idea of her biting me._


	14. The Art of Seduction

**A/N:** Thanks to those reading and those reviewing. I love you all! Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I only own them in my own mind and I can't figure out how to make it legal in the real world :(

Thanks to **SallyJetson** for the beta.

**Chapter 14: The Art of Seduction:**

Lindsay was exhausted as she made her way through the lab corridors. Work had been busy but that wasn't anything new, and that wasn't what kept her up at night, or more accurately **who** kept her up at night. Ever since the clown case she had tried to keep her distance, but she was having trouble since she was seeing Danny on a regular basis, and was relieved that his time here was already more than halfway over. _The sooner he goes home, the sooner I can go back to pretending he doesn't exist, and get back to my preplanned life. My life without him. _The last thought caused a surge of emotion to rise inside of her, but which she expertly shoved back down into place.

The thing with Danny was that it was getting harder and harder to keep her distance when he obviously wasn't keeping his. For the last five days he had brought her an Earl Grey tea with a shot of vanilla and two creams, just the way she liked it, and a chocolate chip muffin, her favorite. He wouldn't say a word as he simply placed the items on her desk and then would walk away again.

In the lab it wasn't much better, as he always seemed to be around. It wasn't that he followed her, or pressured her; he was just always there. Always there to help with evidence or say little comments to which she couldn't help but respond with a smile. Two days ago they actually had an entire conversation about frog legs, which had them both in hysterics by the end of it. Now all it took was him to randomly "ribbit" for her to giggle uncontrollably.

It also didn't help that he looked completely amazing all of the time, and she found herself staring at him from across the lab more and more. _It should really be a crime to look that good. If it was then maybe I could arrest him and then… bad thought Lindsay, very, very bad thought_.

The absolute worst part of all of it was the way he looked at her. Every time he did, it felt like he was penetrating through her soul and seeing inside of her. It made her knees weak and more then once she had to grab the counter in front of her to keep from falling. If he noticed, he didn't say anything. Just the same way he never said anything as he lit her skin on fire with a brush of his hand as he reached across the table to retrieve something, or a light hand placed on her back as he tried to get around her.

All of these actions had their affect on Lindsay and she'd lay awake at night having thoughts she shouldn't think, dreams she shouldn't dream and wishes she shouldn't wish, all about the man who wasn't her fiancée, and who would soon be out of her life forever.


	15. Magic Number Three

**A/N:** So it only took five chapters but we are finally going to learn a little more about the whole fiancée situation. Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers. You ROCK!

**Disclaimer:** I admit it's true. I don't own any of the characters.

Thanks to **SallyJetson** for the beta :)

**Chapter 15: Magic Number Three**

_Three Days. He's leaving in three days. THREE DAYS!_

That one thought had been thrashing itself on Lindsay's psyche all day, resulting in four broken test tubes, her having to rerun a sample for the GCMS five times before she finally got the routine settings right, and many, many weird looks from her coworkers either because she couldn't keep track of their conversations or from the fact that she looked at the clock every two and a third minutes.

Her shift was finally over and now she found herself in front of a door. Even though it was a different door, she couldn't help but get a feeling of déjà vu from her experience two months ago. The same man was behind this door, and this time she was going to tell him what she should have told him then, what she should have told him a year ago.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KNOCK, KNOCK.

Danny pried himself from the couch to answer the door. He had been deep in thought planning his next move with Montana. He only had three days left to convince her that he was the guy for her instead of he-who-shall-not-be-named. Flack's newest plan was for him to simply jump her, or at least shove his tongue down her throat, but even if he avoided a potential slap, he was sure all that it could ever lead to was another one night stand and he wanted more, needed more.

He approached the door and peered through the peephole to see the brown curls and eyes he loved. _Speak of the Angel_. He opened the door and tried to stay calm.

"Hey Montana. Want to come in?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her heart raced as the knocked echoed through the hallway. After what felt like an eternity the door opened. The courage it took for her to come here, to come to him, left her as she stood frozen in front of him.

"Hey Montana. Want to come in?"

"Umm … sure."

She entered and he closed the door behind them.

"Nice place you have here."

"Thanks. Not exactly mine, but it does the trick. Can I get you something? Beer, water …. ummm … yeah, beer or water is pretty much it."

"No thanks."

An awkward silence filled the air as Danny stared at Lindsay, but this time Lindsay stared back.

"Danny I need to say some things and I really need you to just let me."

"Okay." Danny responded as he motioned to the couch and sat down. Lindsay, however, stayed upright and started to pace back and forth.

"I've known Jason, well... forever. His family owned the ranch next to mine and our parents were really close. I was an only child and even though my Dad loved me, and he did love me, he always wanted a boy. I mean I always did my best to help out around the ranch, but I was a girl and in his eyes there were some things a girl just couldn't do. Anyway, Jason and he were close and Jason would come over and help out. He was the son my Dad never had." Lindsay paused to catch her breath, "Is this making any sense?"

"So far it sort of sounds like incest." Danny replied with a smirk.

Lindsay rolled her eyes and decided to ignore his comment as she continued, "My mom was sort of old fashioned. She was always trying to keep me inside, and I would always try to sneak out and help my Dad, or be with the animals or go off exploring the hillsides." A smile crept up on Lindsay's face as she remembered her youth. "Anyway I guess she always had a life figured out for me. When I told her I was going to the University to study forensics she couldn't understand why. She always thought that a girl only went to University to get her MRS degree and since I already had Jason there was no need for me to go. In the end I received some scholarships which finally convinced them that maybe I should go."

"After I finished my degree I got a job at the Bozeman crime lab and Jason started coming around to see me. After a while he asked me to marry him. He wanted me to come back to the ranch and settle down with him, but I told him I wasn't ready yet... that I hadn't experienced enough, hadn't helped enough people. We agreed that I would spend a few years being a CSI, getting it out of my system, and then I would move back and we'd get married. That's why I moved to New York."

She paused as she stopped pacing and again looked at Danny. Finally she looked down and her voice was barely above a whisper. "You were wrong… you were wrong when you said I didn't love Jason. I DO love him, I'm just... I'm just not IN-love with him… and I guess I never knew the difference… not until I met you." As she finished the sentence she looked at him once again, this time with tears in her eyes,

"When I realized I had fallen for you I knew I had to go. That's why I asked Mac for the transfer, why I left New York. I never meant for anything to happen, I just meant to see you one last time and to say goodbye, but then when I saw you I just needed to know what it would be like to kiss you and then to touch you and then things got out of hand. I should have stopped it there. I should have been stronger. I should have told you the truth. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." Tears were now freely falling down her cheeks as she continued to stare at the man in front of her.

Tears were filling Danny's eyes too, but he didn't let them fall. Instead he took the sobbing woman in his arms and held her close, whispering into her hair: "I love you too, Montana. I love you too."

He raised her chin so that he could stare into her eyes. He gently wiped away her tears. "I really do love you Lindsay." And with that his mouth found hers.

The kiss was passionate and eternal. It left them both breathless.

"I love you Danny, and I needed you to know that, but it's also why it hurts so much that I can't be with you."

Shock registered on Danny's face. "No Linds, don't do this again. We can be together. We can make this work."

"I want to, but it would hurt too many people. My Dad would be devastated. Jason has already practically taken over both ranches. My Mom would probably disown me. She thinks it's bad enough that I haven't settled down already. And Jason, I gave him my word. He deserves more then this." Lindsay explained. "I've already told him I'd move back in a couple of weeks and we'd settle down."

"What about me? What about us? Isn't this going to hurt us too? Are you really telling me that you are going to give up everything in your life, for what … so you can be isolated on some ranch, pumping out babies and cleaning up after your husband? That isn't the life you want. You need more than that Linds."

"I'll make it work. It's what I have to do. But... I need this to be goodbye Danny. Goodbye for good. I can't do it if I know you're still there. If you love me Danny, you have to let me go."

"No. That's not happening Montana." The tears that weren't shed before were falling now as he tried to find the words. "You can't expect me to just let you go after you come in here and tell me you love me."

"Please Danny. I need this. There's no other way," she pleaded with her watery eyes.

"So I'm just supposed to forget you? Forget everything that's happened, everything I feel? I'm just supposed to return to my life before I knew someone like you existed?"

"Yes." She left his embrace and headed to the door. "Forget me Danny. Move on. I hope you are able to find happiness." And with that she was gone once again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny gazed at the door for hours after she left. He felt numb and like nothing was ever going to change that. It was the third time she'd left him in the lurch. The third time he had to say goodbye. Now only one thing was for certain: the third time was definitely not the charm.


	16. No Place Like Home

**A/N:** Sorry this one took a bit longer to be updated. I meant to have it up before I went away for the Canada Day long weekend but I guess that didn't happen.

Thanks so much for all of the reviews on the last chapter. You guys Rock! Special thanks to ReJo who was review #100 (a special parade will be thrown in your honour).

Not too many chapters left!

**Disclaimer:** I only get to play with these guys in my mind and in my stories, and even then I don't have much control over what they do.

Thanks to **SallyJetson** for the great beta'ing.

**Chapter 16: No Place Like Home:**

_Bozeman, Montana:_

Lindsay brought in the last box from the car. She had moved back into her parents' place in Bozeman. She and Jason would build a house on the property and move in after they were married, but for now her old room would have to do.

She looked around at the walls, full of reminders of her past: her beside her first pony, her and her friends at the county fair, her after she graduated. She sat down on her bed and grabbed her teddy hugging it to her chest, letting a few silent sobs escape.

He had left the next day. He was supposed to stay till the end of the week but apparently he couldn't stand to look at her, and had left early. He had left just like she had asked him to, like she had begged him to.

She sat there clutching onto Teddy, willing the thoughts from her mind, when she heard a noise on the stairs. She quickly wiped her cheeks and rose from her bed to face the window, hiding her red and puffy eyes.

"Linny, dinner's almost ready. Your ma wants you to set the table."

"Sure thing Pa. I'll be down in a minute."

She wiped her tears away one last time before making her way downstairs; trying to face the new life she had forced herself into.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Lindsay decided to go for a walk. She couldn't stay inside any longer and found herself combing the outskirts of the ranch, staring at the rows upon rows of wheat.

Since her return nothing was like she remembered, and while the view in front of her was wonderful, she found herself comparing it to another view she'd left behind. Most things here were smaller and quieter than she remembered, and even though the sky and land were huge and swept vastly in front her, she felt like it could all cave in on her at any moment.

She was torn from her thoughts as she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see her father approaching. He was a large man and looked older than before she had left, but he still had the same twinkle in his eye that she loved.

"You always did like coming out here. Can't say that I blame you, it's a good place to think; think about your place in it all."

"Yeah. I can't remember the last time I've seen so many stars in the sky."

"Yep, and like always; you forgot your coat. Your ma and me don't want you to catch a cold on us now." He helped her slip on her forgotten coat as they continued to stare up into the sky.

"It's been a long time since you've been back. I don't think you're my same little girl who left here."

"I may still be short, but I haven't exactly been little in quite some time."

"You'll always be my little girl, you know that."

Lindsay smiled up at her father. "I suppose so."

After a moment her father continued. "Jason's a good man. He'll treat you right and look after ya."

"I know daddy." Lindsay answered quietly.

"What I'm saying is he'll give you a good life, but… is it the life you want?"

This caused Lindsay to stare up at her father, a perplexed look on her face. "What do you mean?"

"Well like I said you've been gone a long time. Seen more than I ever did. Maybe Bozeman isn't where you belong anymore."

"What brought this up all of a sudden?" Lindsay asked staring at the ground.

"All day you've been funny. You may put on a smiling face for your ma and me, but I've known you your entire life. I brought you into this world and I can tell when my girl ain't happy." Her father explained. "Plus a little birdie told me."

"I know you've always had a way with the animals, but if they've started talking back, you might have to get that checked out." Lindsay replied with a smile.

"A figurative birdie. One who certainly doesn't back down easily, and has a strange accent, but I guess one you'd probably be used to by now," her dad replied with a smile.

"WHAT?"


	17. Get Out

**A/N:** Thank you all for the tremendous response to my last chapter! Here is the next one. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately all of the characters belong in their rightful place at CBS headquarters, far, far away from me.

HUGE thanks to **SallyJetson** for the beta.

**Chapter 17: Get Out:**

_New York, New York:_

Danny sat on his couch watching the game. He had hardly had a moment's rest since he had returned, always one case after another. Luckily this didn't give him a lot of time to think about anything else.

It had been a month since he had last seen her; since she'd given him his greatest joy, before ripping out his heart, stomping on it, lighting the remains on fire, and placing the ashes in a bottle to be thrown out to sea, never to be seen again. Not that he was bitter or anything.

After her revelations he had realized there was nothing more he could say to convince her. She had made up her mind and he had learned long ago that Lindsay Monroe could be as stubborn as he was; especially when she was doing what she thought was right. Since he couldn't convince her, he had decided to leave early, but had made a pit stop along the way to see if he could convince the root of the problem. _Too bad that didn't really go well either. _

FLASHBACK:

_Bozeman, Montana:_

_Danny got out of the truck he had rented, to find himself in front of a large house surrounded by a porch. The house was definitely not like the houses back home, especially since he couldn't even see another house no matter which way he turned._

_He walked up to the door and paused before finally knocking. A large man with graying hair and age lines along his face answered the door. Since he was such a large man Danny wasn't sure if he should be intimidated, but the small smile convinced him otherwise. He also had a twinkle in his eyes, the same twinkle as in his Montana's._

"_How can I help you? Are you lost?" The man asked full of concern._

"_No. I'm actually here to speak to you about your daughter, Mo... Lindsay." _

_The man looked at the visitor with confusion and concern. "Is she okay? Has anything happened?"_

"_She's fine…is it all right if I come in?"_

"_Sure." Danny took a few steps inside but noticing the hardwood floors, decided it was best to take off his shoes. They moved into the living room where both men remained standing._

"_So, you say you know, Lindsay?"_

"Yeah from the crime lab in New York… and Las Vegas…and… I'd say we know each other rather well," Danny replied his blue eyes glinting in silent challenge.

"_That's doesn't mean you __**know**__ her. She's only been out there for a couple of years."_

"_Well, I know she is moving back here and planning on getting married."_

"_Oh yes. It will be good to have her home again where we can look after her. Her ma and me have been worried about her in those big cities by herself."_

"_She hasn't been by herself. She has a lot of people out there who care for her, that love her."_

_Lindsay's father looked at the man in front of him up and down, his smile fading fast. _

"_Like you I suppose."_

"_Yes like me. I love your daughter Mr. Monroe, and she loves me."_

"_What makes you think she'd want to be with you? She has a life here waiting for her. A fiancée waiting for her." The smile was completely gone as the father stepped forward and if possible actually rose in height by a few inches._

_Even though Danny didn't have the height advantage he didn't back down, and instead thrust his face into the other man's. "Because she doesn't want this life. A girl like her doesn't belong in a place like this. She needs more than Bozeman, more than you and Jason can give her."_

"Oh I see. I suppose you think you can come swooping down here with your fancy city ways and rescue my poor, baby girl."

"_It's not like that. I just want her to be happy and I know she won't be here but she will be with me. Shouldn't you want that too?"_

_Fire was now gleaming from her father's eyes. "Who are YOU to question how I feel about my girl and her happiness. Who are you to know what's best for her? GET OUT. Get out NOW. I don't want to ever see your filthy face around here again or around my Linny. If I do see you again, all you'll be seeing is the barrel of my shotgun. You hear me?"_

END OF FLASHBACK

After that Danny had high tailed it back home to New York. Flack had picked him up from the airport and had known better then to ask any questions after seeing his face. He hadn't even brought up the whole fish thing, or turtle or other creature of any kind for that matter. He had simply left him alone except for the occasional game they'd watched together.

Actually he was coming over tonight to watch the game, and so Danny wasn't surprised when he heard a knock at his door. He simply went over and turned the handle slightly before going into the kitchen.

"Wanna beer?" He asked with his head in the refrigerator. When he didn't get a response he tried again. "Yo man, do you want a beer?"

"No, but I'll have some wine if you have it."

His head shot up so fast it hit the roof of the fridge, causing him to fall back onto the floor, again hitting his head, and knocking him unconscious.


	18. Pinch Me

**A/N:** Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. Here is the last chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to CBS (I am not CBS, therefore I don't own them).

HUGE thanks to **SallyJetson** for being the world's greatest beta :hugs:

**Chapter 18: Pinch Me**

"Danny…. Danny, can you hear me? Come on and open your eyes." Lindsay begged as she softly patted his check.

Danny slowly opened his eyes as he began to come to. "Wh... What happened? Am I dreaming?" he asked uncertainly as he gazed up at his favorite sight.

"The fridge jumped out and bit you Cowboy." Lindsay returned with a smile, relieved that he was finally regaining consciousness. She reached out to caress his cheek before promptly pinching his arm.

"Ouch. What the hell was that for?"

"To see if you were dreaming. Apparently you aren't. Exactly how many beers have you had anyway?" she inquired as she rose to fetch some ice out of the freezer. Before opening the door, she stared at it for a second with a smirk plastered on her face. "Do you think it's okay if I open the freezer, or is it going to bite too? I might need you to protect me."

"Ha, ha, Montana. You done yet?" Danny asked as he carefully rose off the floor and grabbed onto the counter to keep his balance as the room spun around him.

"Not quite." Lindsay took her ice, wrapped it in a towel, and started to apply it to Danny's head. "I mean when you fall for a girl, you really fall for her, don't cha?"

"Speaking of falling for a girl, what are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining, but this isn't exactly a part of your fabulous 'goodbye forever' plan."

"No, I guess it's not. Maybe that was a bad plan." Lindsay stated as brown eyes locked onto blue and her body inched closer to his, all the while keeping the ice pack in place. "I thought that maybe, if it wasn't too late, we could reevaluate said plan, tweak it if you will."

"Tweak it? Like I get you every other weekend, half the holidays, and three weeks in the summer, type of tweak it." Danny responded as his free arm wrapped around her waist pulling her forward a little more.

"No, as in I just stay here." Lindsay closed the distance and lifted her chin to brush her lips softly against his. "I heard somewhere that Mac was hoping to get more money for resources, and I think I can be quite resourceful, don't you?" Lindsay's body was now firmly pressed against his as her hips slowly ground against her ever-hardening target.

"Absolutely." Danny strained as his mind quickly lost interest in the conversational portion of their interaction. "Though I may need some of this in writing... make sure you don't go running off on me again."

"Don't worry Cowboy; I'm not going anywhere." With that their lips found each other as their pent up passion was finally realized. The ice pack soon fell to the floor forgotten.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny awoke the next morning to feel the sunlight on his face. A smile returned to his lips as he recalled last night and his multiple encounters with ecstasy, but the smile quickly faded as he realized what was now missing: the bed was cold and he was alone.

"Apparently this time she couldn't even say goodbye before she ran off to who-knows-where," the grumbling voice inside pelted his brain as he got out of bed, grabbing his glasses on the way.

He was on the way to relieve himself, still caught in his own world of misery, when an unfamiliar noise caught his attention. As his senses slowly awoke, he became aware of the wonderful smells coming from his kitchen. He turned the corner and stood in the doorway, content to simply watch the scene before him. Lindsay, clad loosely in one of his button ups, was dancing in the kitchen, softly signing along to the radio, as she expertly flipped a pancake a few inches into the air.

Lindsay turned to grab a plate already piled 7 inches high with her creations, and spotted her stalker. "Hey there. Coffee's ready when you are and the pancakes are almost done." She informed as she added more batter to the pan.

Danny moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. Lindsay continued to add batter to the pan but her pancakes were fast transforming into irregular, intersecting blobs instead of the perfect circles of the previous batches.

Danny's hand went to caress Lindsay's arm before softly pinching her flesh.

"Ouch. What was that for?"

"Just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming and that you were really here in my kitchen," Danny explained before resuming his mission to conquer her neck (not that there was much resistance).

"If you're the one dreaming, you're supposed to be the one pinched," Lindsay instructed, eyes fluttering shut as Danny's hands explored her body and his mouth marked his newly proclaimed territory.

"Yeah." Kiss. "But this is more fun." He whispered in her ear.

"Mmmmm" Lindsay moaned as she gave into the comforts of his embrace and manipulations.

"Pancakes are burning." Danny pointed out hardly missing a beat in his continued attention to her body.

"Shit." Lindsay escaped from his grip to salvage the blobs that had now turned into half-blackened carbon and half uncooked batter. "Well at least I made a double batch."

"Yeah, I doubt we'll starve, though they're not really what I'm hungry for anyway." Danny returned with a smirk.

"You should eat, Cowboy. I want you to keep up your strength for later." Lindsay stated as she gently brushed her body against his on the way to the table.

They ate the majority of the meal in relative silence, simply content to be in each other's presence, but as they ate, Danny's world of misery slowly started to return along with his insecurities. "When I woke up this morning, and you weren't there, I thought you had left again." He shoved another bite into his mouth.

Lindsay reached for his hand across the table. "I told you I wasn't going anywhere and I meant it. Just like I meant it when I told you I loved you."

A smile materialized on his face as his misery evaporated almost instantaneously. "I love you too, Montana. Glad you decided to come back."

Lindsay rose from her chair and came over to Danny, seating herself on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I still can't believe that you went to Montana and talked to my Dad. I think you made a good impression."

"Good impression? Getting thrown out and threatened with a shotgun is what happens when you make a good impression with your father? I would hate to see what would happen if you made a bad one."

"Fertilizer. You would have become fertilizer," Lindsay teased as she ran her fingers through his hair.

A few moments passed as Danny gathered the courage to ask his next question. "So you and Jason…?"

"We talked. I think he was hurt but understood, and we both realized we weren't what the other really wanted or needed."

Danny sat quietly pondering for an instant. "Just so we're clear, I'm the one you want, right? There ain't no one else coming out of the woodwork?"

"Yes Danny. You're the only one I want, and this is where I belong. Sorry it took me so long to realize that." Lindsay reassured with a smile. "It seems to me like I might still need to prove that to you, maybe starting with the bedroom?"

Danny didn't think twice as he rose with her in his arms to carry out her request. She was finally back in his life and his arms, and this time neither one would be letting go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: As I said that was the last chapter. Thanks again for everyone who continued to read my fic. Hopefully that was the ending you were hoping for :)


End file.
